After 'Person of Interest'
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: A series of interconnected scenes revolving around Jade and Tori's new life. Events take place following "After The Christmas Party".


After 'Person of Interest'

"Oh my God!" Tori exclaimed.

"I know. Right?" Jade said with a big smile. "I LOVE this show!"

They had just finished watching the latest new episode of "Person of Interest" on TV. John Reese and Detective Carter were in the custody of Special Agent Donnelly, the FBI agent who had been dogged pursuing the Man in the Suit when John's former CIA partner… What? Came to their rescue? Captured them?

"I can't wait for next week…" Tori whined.

The beautiful Latina was spoiled though. After Jade made her sit through the entire run of "The Walking Dead" (which still gave her nightmares), the Goth had her watch the first season of "Person of Interest" on another of her DVD sets and Tori was hooked. But with the DVD set, when she had to know what happened next, she just had to go to the next episode. Even getting caught up on the second season on line allowed multiple episodes at a time. Now that she was caught up, she had to wait at least a week for a new episode. And when the show was a cliffhanger like this one, she felt cheated that she couldn't get her gratification immediately.

"Just wait, Tori," Jade said in her soothing voice, the voice she only shared with Tori. "When season two comes out, we can watch the whole thing."

Tori smiled and leaned over, kissing Jade softly. "Thanks for this show. It's one of the best series I've seen in a long, long time"

On the other couch, David and Holly Vega agreed. They also started watching the show from the beginning with their youngest daughter and her girlfriend. David had watched the show off and on when it started but, due to the rotating schedule of his police duties, he missed some when he was on nights and the graveyard shift.

"Yeah, Tor, think of all the other stuff you didn't catch before. I saw things in the first season that I missed the first time."

Holly chimed in, "I never watched the show before but I'm hooked too. There's so much going on." She smiled at her husband, "And I kinda have a little crush on Finch."

"Hey!" David replied, looking at his wife. She smiled wider then stuck out her tongue.

"Now, shut up. 'Elementary' is starting." She said, shushing her husband.

They started watching the new, American version of the Sherlock Holmes. Tori liked it too. David was old school though and preferred the old British series with Jeremy Brett. Jade thought the new show was lame. If she wanted to see an updated Holmes, she much preferred the BBC series "Sherlock", another modern day version of the great consulting detective. To Jade, the American version was just another quirky consultant for the NYPD, like Adrian Monk on the old USA series or even Patrick Jane on "The Mentalist". (But she did like that show. She had a small, secret crush on Robin Tunney.)

By the end of the show, though, Jade had to admit that it was a good story. Maybe the show might not be so bad…

After Holmes had his run in with the man who he thought was the new version of Moriarty, Jade grabbed Tori's hand and started to pull her towards the stairs, "C'mon, we still have that project for Creative Writing. You promised to proof read my story and I have to finish yours."

"But you told me you hated mine."

"Vega, what do you expect? It's all hearts and flowers and… Yech!"

Tori punched her girl on the arm, "it's not like that. There are vampires and werewolves and..."

"It's freakin' 'Twilight' without Kristen Stewart. And anyway, when did vampires and werewolves become mortal enemies?"

"Well, they are. Aren't they?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, now. Thanks to Kate Beckinsale and… Back in the day, Dracula himself changed into a wolf."

"When?" David asked, even as he and his wife enjoyed what they considered the entertainment their girls offered.

Jade sighed. "Does no one read anymore? In the novel? When Harker is going to Castle Dracula? The coachman is Drac and, later, when Harker looks out of the coach, the driver isn't there but the wolf he turned into is racing along with the horses, guiding them to the castle."

"Was that in the movie?"

Jade rolled her eyes. Even as much as she loved modern horror movies, she loved the classic horror books and stories by Shelley, Stoker, Bierce and the whole Lovecraft school. Those were the original source material for her. She could barely tolerate the angsty teen vamps in all the movies and shows. (Her mocking "'Boo-hoo, I'm going to be a teenager forever… Boo-hoo-hoo.' They can all bite me!" was well-known every time a new "Twilight" movie premiered)

She preferred her vamps to be demons in human form. Like Dracula, Barlow and even Varney. As afr as she was concerned, Universal, Hammer and Stephen King were the only ones to get vampires right.

And don't get her started on the difference between flesh-eating undead and true zombies…

"C'mon, Vega."

Tori waved her off and went back to her parents to say good night. She leaned over the back of the couch and hugged her father, kissing him on the cheek then did the same with her mother. "Good night, Mom, Dad."

"Good night, sweetheart. Good night Jade."

"G'night Ms. Vega." Jade replied. "Night Mr. Vega."

"Night Jade. Sleeping in your own room tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course!" She tried her southern Tori voice, "Where else would I be?"

"David!" Holly said, slapping her husband's arm.

At the same time, Tori declared, "I don't talk like that!"

As the teens retreated upstairs, Tori's thoughts went back to the most mortifying time in their still-new relationship. At least to her.

~flashback~

A loud rapping sounded in Tori's room. "Tori? You awake?"

"Shit! It's Dad. Get down under the…"

Jade was already sliding under the sheet and blanket as Tori said, "Yeah, Dad. I'm awake."

The door opened and David stuck his head in, "Okay, we're about to leave. You remember…" He stopped when he saw the blanket move near his daughter's legs. And then he realized the shape under the blanket was much larger than Tori's slender frame. "Uh, Tori? What… What's that?"

Jade poked her head out and sat up, holding the blanket up to her neck. In an un-Jade-like cheery voice, she said, "Good morning, Mr. Vega."

David's eyes widened as he stared at the girls who, by their bare shoulders, were obviously at least topless in the bed. All three stared goggle-eyed at each other.

He retreated and the door slammed as Jade fell back onto the pillow and started to laugh.

Tori yelled, "Dad!? It's not what you think!"

"Yeah it is…" Jade managed to say between laughs.

"Jade! It's not funny! My father just caught us… Oh god…"

Jade just laughed harder. The look on her girlfriend's face was priceless.

Tori leaped out of bed and pulled on a pair of old gym shorts. She started to pull a shirt on when Jade, who's laughter was subsiding, suggested, "Might wanna cover the girls, Vega…"

Glancing down, Tori saw her nipples were erect. "What? Now?! But why are they har…"

Her voice trailed off as she pulled a sports bra on then her t-shirt. And then out the door.

Jade couldn't help it and started laughing again.

Downstairs, Tori found her parents in the kitchen, ready for their New Year's trip to the resort at Big Bear. "Uh, Mom, Dad, it's not what it looked like. See, Jade had a nightmare and…she was scared and she didn't want to sleep alone and…"

"Vega," Jade said as she came downstairs. "Why don't you just tell them the truth?"

"The truth?"

"Yes, the truth. I'm still upset that the Vikings beat Green Bay on Sunday and you were just trying to calm me down before I went looking for a Vikings bar to hurt someone," Jade said with a proud smile on her face.

Holly was trying not to snicker as David, whose face was quite red, coughed and said, "O-kaay, let's just say that. Um…"

Holly tugged on her husband's arm, "C'mon, David. Big Bear awaits."

"Okay girls, we'll be at the lodge. The number is on the fridge and so are contact numbers for your aunt." David paused and said, "Um…Trina is chaperoning you while…" He looked around and muttered, "If she ever shows up…"

"David, start the car." David nodded and headed to the garage. "Honey, have a good time with your friends tonight. Don't let things get out of hand. And keep an eye on your sister."

"Bye Mom." Tori went to the garage door and yelled, "Goodbye, Dad!"

Hugs all around and Holly headed out. At the door, she smiled widely and said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

At that, Jade started to howl again. She practically fell over as she held her belly.

"This is funny? My father catches us in bed. Naked! And you think it's funny?"

"Ye-ah, I…I do-o. Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Tori leaned against the counter and pouted as her girlfriend continued to laugh. Jade finally sat in a chair and slapped the table a couple of times as the laughter slowed and died. Jade wiped her eyes and stood, walking over to her sulking lover.

"C'mon, Tori. Eventually you'll be laughing about this. Why not now?" Jade began to tickle her and, despite herself, Tori began to giggle.

"Ss-st-stop it! St-op…"

Jade did as she grabbed Tori's hand. "Come. We have unfinished business upstairs…"

Tori smiled brightly and ended up dragging Jade upstairs in her eagerness.

~end flashback~

"God, I wish you wouldn't keep reminding them of New Year's Eve, Jade."

"Tori, don't be naïve. Your parents were young once. And horny. Or did they call it horny way back then? I'll have to ask you dad."

"Don't you dare!" Tori growled, her finger pointing in Jade's face.

With a smirk, Jade licked Tori's finger then started sucking on the tip, turning her eyes up to Tori's. Releasing the digit from her lips, she smiled and said, "Remember after they left? How you helped me forget that horrible game?"

Tori felt warm all over as her core trembled. "Yesss…"

"Well, I'm feeling anxious about it again."

Tori pulled Jade to her and kissed the girl thoroughly, her tongue ravishing the Goth's mouth. She started to pull and tug at Jade's clothes even as she kissed her. Somehow she managed to remove most of her lover's clothes without tearing any of them, even the mesh top. Then she pushed Jade back onto the bed.

Kneeling between her legs, Tori asked, "You want the patented Tori-bad-thought-eraser?"

Jade suddenly found her voice weak as she said, "yes."

Tori lowered her face to her lover's core and…

Several minutes and a couple of muffled screams later, Tori pulled herself up and let Jade's nude form mold to her still-clothed body and kissed her, letting Jade taste herself.

"Guess I did a good job on your anxiety, huh?"

Jade smiled slightly and nodded. Then she smirked, "Guess it didn't hurt that the Packers beat Minnesota again last Saturday in the first playoff game…"

~flashback~

Green Bay made up for losing the last game of the season to the Vikings by beating them the next week when Minnesota came to Lambeau Field for the NFC Wildcard Playoff Game.

Trina left the house shortly after kickoff, after making some sarcastic comment about dikes and football followed by Jade's less than subtle promise to hurt her. Holly headed upstairs saying she was going to finish her book, 'Fifty Shade of Gray'. (A day or two before, when Tori asked her about it in an oh-so innocent voice, Holly coughed, turned red and made up some lame plot. Then, when Tori said it sounded like a good book, Holly tried to dissuade her by vehemently denying the story and the writing.)

Tori was yelling almost as loudly as Jade at every major point in the game – derisive shouts at a Vikings score or a penalty against the Pack and happy yells when the Packers scored, a penalty was called on Minnesota or defensive linebacker Clay Matthews sacked the Viking backup quarterback, Joe Webb.

"I love Clay Matthews!" Jade declared after the game. "I want to run my fingers through those long, golden locks."

"Eew!" Tori protested. "His hair is all sweaty and stringy now…"

"Your point?"

Tori just shrugged. "I thought you liked running your fingers through my hair."

"I do," Jade replied simply.

"Would you if it was sweaty and stringy?"

"If you sacked an opposing team quarterback."

Tori stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend. Jade just smiled and wiggled her eyebrow.

David, who had watched the game a little more sedately than the younger ladies, asked, "It's only around 8:30. Weren't you girls going out?"

"Well, if Green Bay had lost, we weren't plan…"

"Quiet Vega. They didn't lose. That's all that matters. And it's still early. Lets go." Jade thumbed her PearPhone quickly and said, "They're all at Nozu." She typed a couple more lines then added, "Then Karaoke Dokie. C'mon…"

Jade was shrugging on her leather as Tori kissed her dad on the forehead and grabbed her jacket. Letting Tori exit first, Jade stopped and looked back at David, lounging on the sofa. "Don't do anything I wouldn't…"

She closed the door and listened. Inside she heard, "Holly, they're gone. I'm coming up!"

Jade laughed all the way to the car. When Tori asked what was so funny, Jade shook her head and started to chuckle again.

Later at Karaoke-Dokie, Tori was regaling the gang with stories of how worked up Jade got during the game. Jade would chime in with similar tales about her girlfriend getting almost rabid at some penalties and when the Vikes scored. Everyone at their table was laughing and thoroughly enjoying the new dynamic of their little group.

As they consumed buffalo nuggets and cheese fries, Tori looked at Beck and, in a joking manner, asked, "Jade seems to love just about everyone on the Packers. Should I be worried?"

Back laughed, "Only if she gets into the locker room. And I think they have scissor-proof security!"

"Ah, is my widdle Towee jeawous?" Jade mocked.

Mock-pouting, Tori said, "Yeah, a little."

Cat giggled, "She'll make it up to you. Won't you, Jade?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about," Rex said before Robbie silenced him.

"I dunno. I think Jade's got to prove herself," Andre added.

Cat jumped in, "One time, my brother had to prove himself. He ended up in jail for the weekend."

Everyone was looking at the redhead then Jade said, "Tori, you know you're the one and only for me. Sorry, Oliver."

Beck, nonchalant as always, shrugged and replied, "Not a problem. West."

Tori looked at the girl who meant more to her than anything daring her, "Prove it."

"Okay." Jade agreed. She wiped her fingers clear of buffalo sauce and cheese then took a big swig of her soda and headed to the DJ. She looked over the list and pointed to a song and whispered to the man in charge. The DJ nodded and handed her a microphone. He monkeyed with his setup for a moment then introduced her.

"Okay Folks! Here to entertain us, AND prove something to her girlfriend, is Jade West. We've seen her here before and you all know what a great voice she has. So let's give it up for Jade West!"

The music started and Tori stared. "I know this song! It's one of my favorite oldies!"

At precisely the right time, Jade started to sing:

Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time

Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you

Baby, I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time

Hung me on a line

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

Jade pointed at Tori as she sang that line and Tori cheered, clapping her hands as tears of joy filled her eyes.

Jade resumed the song, altering the lyrics appropriately.

Baby, I'm a woman and maybe I'm a lonely woman

Who's in the middle of something

That she really doesn't understand

Babe, I'm a woman and maybe you're the only woman

Who could ever help me

Baby, won't you to help me understand

Adding the extra syllables to the lyrics would've thrown most singers' beat off but Jade had been planning this for a special moment and pulled it off like a pro.

For her part, Tori loved the song. She still listened to her parents' old Wings albums and cds and couldn't imagine hearing anyone else than Paul McCartney sing this song. Forever after this night, she would be thinking of Jade's rendition every time she heard the song.

When Jade finished the song, she handed the mike back to the DJ as the place exploded in applause. The bedlam increased when Tori jumped up on stage to hug Jade and kiss her in front of the crowd.

There was more singing, more laughter and more fun for the six friends and puppet. Rex even went up, with Robbie's help, to sing "Shaft", which he dedicated to 'his' Northridge girls. He (or Robbie?) had the crowd cheering and laughing before he was finished.

The night broke up and the friends went their separate ways. Tori and Jade headed for Jade's car and climbed in. Before she started the car, Tori pulled Jade over to her for a loving kiss. "I love you, Jade West!"

Jade blinked several times and Tori could see the gleam of moisture in the girls' green-blue eyes. In a quiet voice, she said, "Love you too."

Pulling a cd jewel case from her bag, she handed it to Tori. Tori held it up so one of the parking lot lights shown on it. It was a recording of Jade singing "Maybe I'm Amazed" that she had arranged for the DJ to record.

"Jade… I… Play it."

Smiling, Jade pushed the disk in the slot and they both listened to Jade's performance. At the end, Jade smirked, "I sound even better than I expected/"

Mimicking Jade, Tori said, "Yeah, you do. Take me home and make love to me."

Jade burned rubber leaving the parking lot and Tori played the song again. And again. And again.

~end flashback~

Tori was humming the song as she and Jade cuddled in her bed.

Soon, Tori heard Jade quietly snoring and smiled. She kissed Jade's face and settled back, letting sleep claim her.

The next day, at breakfast, David said, "I, uh, have something to say."

All eyes turned towards him. "Tori, you're still my little girl." To forestall Trina, he added, "And so are you Trina."

Tori wasn't sure if she should be worried or not by this opening.

"But, you're grown up. You're practically of legal age. Sooner than we might like, you'll be out on your own, making your own decisions. Making your own life.

"Well, that's not entirely true. You've already started making your life." David smiled at Jade, then resumed, "And your own decisions.

"I've come to a decision. And it's one your mother agrees with. I'm not going to pretend you're the innocent little girl who used to come to me when you scraped your knee or Trina took your toy. If you want to, we have…no problem if you and Jade share your room and…"

"Daddy…" Tori whispered.

David looked at Jade, "Jade, you're a welcome guest in our house and have quickly become a part of the family. I…we want you to be as happy as Tori. You two have our blessing."

Both girls were stunned but each managed to say, "Thank you."

Holly spoke up, "There is one thing… To spare your father too much…grief, please keep the noise down."

Everyone chuckled self-consciously except Trina. All she said was, "Eew!"

"I love you, Daddy. And I'll always be your little girl. I'll always need you," Tori said., choking back a sob.

Wet eyes surrounded the table when Trina broke the spell.

"So, when my boyfriend wants to sleep over, it's okay too. Right?"

David simply said, "No."

Holly and Tori both shook their heads and Jade said, "No one likes you."

That night, for the first time with what Jade jokingly called special papal dispensation, Tori and Jade slept together as a sanctioned couple.

And, of course, they consummated their new arrangement until the early hours. And again when they woke up in the morning, only breaking when they went downstairs to get lunch.

And they tried to keep the screams and moans down, in deference to David Vega.

Later that evening, after the NFC Playoff game the ended with Green Bay losing to the San Francisco Forty-Niners in Candlestick Park in San Francisco, Jade was oddly quiet.

True, she was animated and excited for the first half. The game was still half time but the Forty-niners opened up a big lead in the third quarter and the Packers never came close again. Jade started the second half in true form, yelling at the TV and bitching about fumbles, poor defense and poor officiating. But, by the middle of the fourth quarter, she fell strangely silent.

Trying to cheer her girl up, Tori offered to pay when they went to Karaoke-Dokie. Jade didn't reply. Even when David offered her a scotch, she didn't say anything.

As the Fox Postgame show went on, Jade finally got up and went upstairs. Tori followed her, worried.

She looked in her room and didn't see the pale-skinned girl. She went through the connecting bathroom into Jade's room to find her sitting on her old bed, holding the autographed Green Bay helmet Tori gave her for Christmas.

The brunette sat down next to her without a word.

After several minutes, Jade set the helmet aside and asked, "Can I get some of that patented Tori-bad-memory-eraser?"

Tori smiled, stood and took Jade by the hand, leading her back to their room and their bed.


End file.
